1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a buckle structure of a waist belt, and in particular, to a buckle structure that is easily fastened by user.
2. Description of Related Art
Buckle structures of conventional waist belts are classified into two types. One type of buckle structure includes a tongue or nipple, and a plurality of belt holes are formed on the waist belt by punching beforehand. The belt holes are used to receive the tongue or nipple. However, disadvantage of this type of the buckle structure cannot be customized to any users with different waistlines. So, more belt holes may be needed or the waist belt may be manually cut. In addition, if users gain weight or lose weight, then more belt holes may be needed or the waist belt may be manually cut again. Even worse, the tongue or nipple of the buckle structure is fitted into the belt holes repeatedly so the belt holes are worn out. Cracks are formed around periphery of the belt holes or size of the belt holes is enlarged. Thus, the tongue or nipple is easily loosed away from the belt holes so the waist belt cannot be securely fastened and user needs a new waist belt.
Another type of buckle structure has an attachment end including a ratchet teeth plate (fixing plate) for clamp one end of the waist belt. A fit-in portion is formed at the other end of the buckle structure and has a movable stopper. If the movable stopper is moved in a direction and engages with the ratchet teeth on inner surface of the waist belt, the waist belt is securely fastened. If the movable stopper is moved in a reverse direction and disengages with the ratchet teeth on inner surface of the waist belt, the waist belt is loosed. The position where the movable stopper engages with the waist belt can be changed so that the length of the waist belt is fastened will be adjusted. However, not each user is satisfied with improvement of this type of the buckle structure although this type of the buckle structure is significantly improved compared to the buckle structure with the tongue or nipple. Even worse, the ratchet teeth on inner surface of the waist belt corresponding to the movable stopper should be formed beforehand and process steps and process time of the buckle structure are increased. After the ratchet teeth engage with the movable stopper repeatedly, the ratchet teeth are prone to be worn out and engagement between the ratchet teeth and the movable stopper is not as tight as before.
Thus, there is a need for a buckle structure of waist belt.